hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
The 2023 season was a slightly above average season that featured 14 Depressions, 11 Named Storms, 7 Hurricanes and 2 Major Hurricanes. The strongest was Gert a strong Category 4 Hurricane, ending the streak of seasons with a Category 5 Hurricane. Despite this, many landfalls occured. Hurricane Arlene Arlene was a strong hurricane, and the first of the 2023 hurricane season. It spawned off the coast of Mexico before making landfall in Texas. It primarily effected Mexico and Texas, but it's remnants scraped southern Oklahoma. Hurricane Bret Hurricane Bret was the 2nd hurricane of the 2023 season. It made landfall in Cuba and a brief one in Florida before recurving out to sea, dissipating in cooler waters. It spawned about 100 miles Northeast of Puerto Rico. Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy was a high-end tropical storm that made multiple landfalls in Puerto Rico, Florida, Louisiana and Mississippi. It was a surprisingly long living storm and the second costliest of the 2023 season despite it's small size and strength. It was retired and replaced by Cinderella for the 2029 season. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four was the fourth disturbance in the 2023 season. It did not effect land. Tropical Storm Don Don was the fifth disturbance and fourth named storm of the 2023 season. It did not effect land after spawning in the open Atlantic. Hurricane Emily Emily was the 6th disturbance, 5th Named Storm, 3rd Hurricane and 1st Major Hurricane of the 2023 season. It dealt some damage by scraping the coasts of Florida and Georgia. Tropical Storm Franklin Franklin was a weak storm that did not effect land. Hurricane Gert Gert was the 7th disturbance, 6th Named Storm, 4th Hurricane and 2nd(and final)major hurricane in the 2023 season. It dealt major damage to Mexico. Gert was later retired and replaced with Gavin for the 2029 season. Tropical Depression Eight Eight was the 8th disturbance of the 2023 season. It brought moderate rainfall to Florida and went a very short distance for 2 days of life. Tropical Storm Harold Harold was a weak storm that did not affect land .It would spawn in the open ocean and go Northward. It dissipated shortly after making an Extratropical transition. Hurricane Idalia Idalia was the 10th disturbance, 8th Named Storm and 5th Hurricane of the 2023 season. It dealt moderate damage to Cuba and Puerto Rico. It recurved and dissipated over cooler waters later on. Tropical Depression Eleven Eleven was the 11th disturbance in the season. It lived a very short lifespan and brought minor flooding to Mexico. Hurricane Jose Jose was a particularly weird hurricane due to it's spawning spot and path. It spawned off the coast of Sweden, as a Subtropical Depression and became Extratropical for a couple more days. It would finally dissipate after becoming a tropical Hurricane. Tropical Storm Lee Katia was the 13th disturbance and 10th named storm of the 2023 season. It made two landfalls in Mexico and Mississippi. I would dissipate over Arkansas shortly after it's landfall in Mississippi. Tropical Depression Fourteen Fourteen was the 14th disturbance of the 2023 season. It did not affect land. Seasonal Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons